


Those words that I left unsaid

by Shadowsfascination



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Romance, open end, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsfascination/pseuds/Shadowsfascination
Summary: Sonic and Amy go on a vacation together, their first, that is. The pink hedgehog quickly discovers that their definitions of a nice holiday together are very different. On top of that Sonic acts really strange and clumsy. When intending to give him a piece of her mind, he truely surprises her.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, Sonic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose
Kudos: 7





	Those words that I left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, think I wrote it back in2015. Updated it a little.
> 
> Visit my DA for artwork of this story > > https://www.deviantart.com/shadowsfascination/art/Sonic-and-Amy-those-words-that-I-left-unsaid-545663738

There weren’t many times that he’d slow down, sit back and relax, but yesterday Sonic and Amy finally left South Island for a nice holiday. Amy had talked him into going on a nice vacation, just the two of them. Some alone time, relaxing and taking things slow, but Amy didn’t spot her lover when she woke up this morning, assuming he’d already left to explore the island- without her.

It was their first holiday together and she now found out that Sonic and she might have a slight difference in their definition of going on vacation. Every time she thought she knew him, he would surprise her in either a good or bad way. She had spent all day searching for him. No luck in finding him so far. A slightly desperate and minor disappointed sigh escaped her silky lips. The little gust of wind it caused, made the quills on her forehead move a little. She placed her hands on her hips and stared into the ocean. No need to bet she wasn’t gonna find him here either. 

The reflection on the low standing sun shone in her jade orbs, making them shine even brighter than usual, but it didn’t take long for that sparkle to disappear. This was not how she pictured her first vacation with her lover. They were supposed to go sightseeing, walk down cute idyllic streets, relax on the beach, have dinner, watch movies and cuddle on the coach, but Sonic was nowhere to be found to do _any_ of these activities with her. Together. This saddened the sweet, caring and loving soul of Amy Rose. 

She had spent so many years of chasing her Sonic and she wasn’t gonna chase him again. If he wanted to play this game, fine! She was gonna have a GREAT time by herself. She didn’t need Sonic to have a great vacation. Amy’s attention was drawn to a couple of stalls in the distance.

“That’s it!”

She grabbed a basket and started walking towards the square where the little idyllic market was. 

______________________________

It was already dusk when she arrived at their vacation home with a filled basket and an absence of mind. Her dreamy state caused her to not mention anything that happened around her. A cold hand on her shoulder made all the muscles in her tiny body stiffen as she let out a gasp. She hadn’t noticed that someone was inside the house besides her. Before she was able to speak, the stranger put his index finger on her lips.

“Sshh. Don’t speak.”

A familiar voice relaxed Amy’s body again, realizing it was _her_ Sonic who was standing behind her. She was able to breathe again. The touch of his hands made her skin tingle like it was the first time he showed any affection towards her, but then she remembered how frustrated she was with the blue hedgehog and she freed herself from his grip.

“Where have you been all day?”

The tone in her voice was stern.

“I’ve been searching for you all day!”

“Not now, Ames!”

He shushed her, picked her up and ran away with her in his arms, leaving Amy confused and irritated in his arms. 

“Sonic! I want you to listen to me!”

The blue hedgehog ignored his frustrated girlfriend and kept running. Amy’s frustration changed into anger, painting her cheeks with a fierce red. 

_What the… Who does he think he is?! He at least owes her an explanation!_

“SOOOONIC!”

She screamed at him angrily, followed by an _‘oof’_ when she landed in the dirt as Sonic accidentally dropped her. 

_Shoot! This would upset her even more, of course! Of all the times,why now?!_

“Sonic the Hedgehog!”

The girl’s head was now crimson from the boiling anger inside of her.

“What is wrong with you? Is this how you treat your girlfriend?!”

Still saying nothing, he reached with his hand for hers to help her get up, but she stuck her nose in the air and crawled back up herself. 

_Sweet Chaos, this wasn’t good!_

This wasn’t good and Sonic knew it all too well. The palms of his hands became sweaty in his white gloves. He was nervewrecked.

“Ames, I…”

The now sweating blue blur was at lost for words. If only the usually so confident and almost cocky blue hedgehog could pull himself together at times when he had to do something difficult, it would’ve saved him a lot of trouble. Whenever he had to face something he’d rather run away from he became a clumsy, stuttering fool. He'd be looking for an attitude to wear, searching for words to say and waiting for time to arrive to speak them. 

“What has gotten into your head? Ever since we arrived here, you’re acting strange!”

Her voice suddenly changed from tone and turned a lot gentler than before. He could see the concerns about him burning in her eyes. 

“I- Amy… This is hard!”

He could see the expression on her sweet, beautiful face change from concerns about him into concerns about them.

_He… He was going to be breaking up with her! The secret concerns about him not wanting her anymore, they… they were true along with the feeling that he forgot about her and rather be spending his time saving the world than he’d spend it with her. It was true all along!_

Amy had felt like this for a little while from the time on where Sonic had started acting strange. She bared that burden all alone and now she wished she had been brave enough to bring the subject on and talked to Sonic about it. Color drained away from her innocent face and the cheeks that were angrily red just a moment ago were now pale white. It hurt Sonic to see her like that and left him wondering what he did wrong- except from ruining her vacation and accidentally drop her in the dirt. 

“Even I was already asking myself whether you still wanted to be with me… So, I…”

The broken girl in front of him took a deep breath. She rolled her eyes away from him because it was too painful.

“I… guess I understand…” 

Her voice cracked at the same time as he let out a big gasp. His eyes widened instantly when she spoke and he panicked inside. He didn’t want to upset her and make her feel like he didn’t want to be with her anymore. Instinctively he walked towards the girl and embraced her deeply, stroke her quills and whispered sweet, comforting words in her ear.

“Amy, are you crazy?”

The blue blur let out a deep sigh with her still in his arms, broke away from their embrace, took a few steps back and continued:

“Rose.”

Literally out of nowhere Sonic pulled out a ring and bent down on one knee in the grass. The eyes of Amy Rose were blood shot, but they still had that sparkle in them. They always shone so bright, it would made Sonic shiver from the intense impact they had on him every time he looked into them. It was then when he realized it almost had gotten dark, but he could see enough reflected light coming from the jade eyes of the one beloved person in front of him. 

"You know I'm not good at these things, so don't kill me, but I uhm was kinda wondering if uh you... you would uh... marry me?"


End file.
